<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mask With Many Faces by Rose_Icosahedron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159203">A Mask With Many Faces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Icosahedron/pseuds/Rose_Icosahedron'>Rose_Icosahedron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen, Possession, a bit of violence, look I made a short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Icosahedron/pseuds/Rose_Icosahedron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic based off of this tumblr post: https://nonameswereavailable.tumblr.com/post/632548496926556160/au-where-minecraft-but-dream-is-a-spirit-bound<br/>dream is a mask that possesses people, and this is the story of how some random dude named clay got his hands on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mask With Many Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a cave in a mountain. Myths had existed about it for centuries, but the amount of truth to them was up for debate. They said a hero slept there, waiting to be awoken when the world needed them. They said the hero had fought and won wars single-handedly. They said anyone who went near that mountain would disappear for years, then come back looking just like they had when they left. Of course they said a lot of things, not to mention the fact that no one would ever tell Clay who They were. It just seemed a little too convenient to him. Also if a hero were to theoretically exist, why would they spend their time sleeping in a cave? Wouldn’t they have better things to do? It didn't make much sense.</p><p>	The city of Bakersfield was nothing to scoff at. It had a decent military, a large amount of land, and a population of 10,000. Clay walked through the streets; the smells of fresh baked goods and the sounds of people talking filled the air. He stopped at a small shop. A sign above the door read ‘Jake and Robinson's Best Bakersfield Bakery’. Clay opened the door and stepped in. The man at the counter smiled.<br/>
“Hey Clay, what can I get you? Aside from the usual.” Robinson asked. “Some berry scones are coming out of the oven in a few minutes.”<br/>
“That sounds great.” Clay sat down at one of the tables as he waited.<br/>
“And what adventures are you going on today?” Robinson inquired. Clay chuckled a little.<br/>
“I'm just going up into the hills. It’s nice out today, I'm going to enjoy myself.”<br/>
“ You say that everyday.”<br/>
“ Well it’s true everyday.”<br/>
“You're going to need to get a job eventually.”<br/>
“Am I? This seems to suit me just fine.”<br/>
“Foraging in the wilderness is barely a profession.” Robinson argued as he began to put food in a bag. “Here’s your food.”<br/>
“Thanks.” Clay said, grabbing the bag from Robinson before running out the door and down the street out of the city. He ran through the fields, his sandy brown hair buffeted by the wind. There was an old oak tree on a hill above the city with large branches that Clay had climbed a thousand times. Clay stopped under the tree and began to fill bags with acorns from the ground. He continued over the hill into the forests and chaparral. When he came back to the hill to eat lunch he had bags and baskets full of berries and acorns and other edible plants. He sat down under the oak tree. He looked down at the city and something caught his eye. Something approaching the city. Was that an army? It couldn’t be, could it? A horn sounded from the city alerting the population that they were under attack. Why? Who?</p><p>	Clay didn't know what to do. He just watched the soldiers approaching. The weather was too nice for this, sun shining down, birdsong in the air, golden wheat and grasses moving in waves with the breeze. Clay knew he shouldn't stay here. He should do something, anything. But what could he do? So he just sat there, starring as the army marched closer. Closer, closer, closer. Clay’s mind screamed at him to leave, run away and just get out of there. Suddenly, at a moment's notice, he shot up, running down the path into the hills.<br/>
As hours passed Clay slowed down, discarding the bags of acorns on the way for sake of speed. Clouds began to build. At least the weather matched the situation, not that it helped the situation in any way. Rain began to fall, faster and faster and mud began to stick to Clay’s boots. Clay eventually reached a cave off the road after walking all day and basically collapsed in the entrance, too tired to do anything but lie down, not realizing that he had fallen asleep until he woke up. The sky was dark and covered in clouds. Looking around Clay saw a light coming from the cave. That was weird. He sat up. Ow, his back definitely did not like sleeping on the stone floor. He walked into the cave. There was a narrow tunnel that led to an inner room. A few lights were placed around the room. Clay had never seen anything like them before. The room was mostly empty. A rug was spread across the floor. A mask and sword made of a strange blue material were placed on the wall as well as a bench that was placed against the wall, with a latch on it.<br/>
Clay stepped towards the wall. Huh. that's weird. Then a connection. Is this supposed to be that cave with a sleeping hero in it? This is just stuff. Clay reached towards the mask. It came off the wall easily. It was made of white painted wood, with two holes for the eyes, and a black line painted across it indicating a mouth. Clay put the mask on. h, look how useful a random mask is to my current predicament. I will save my city from an entire army with the help of this mask.<br/>
Well that's awfully pessimistic. A voice seemed to say, Clay didn’t hear it exactly, it seemed to appear inside of his head.<br/>
“Who said that?”<br/>
Who do you think?<br/>
“Uh, a random disembodied voice? That would be my first guess.” There was a sigh.<br/>
No idiot, you basically just wandered into my house and insulted my competence.<br/>
“Oh, um. If you're a mask, how can you fight an army?”<br/>
Oh, I'm not going to fight the army, you are.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
`	Do you want my help or not? the voice asked. There was some sort of power to the question.<br/>
“If you can, then yes!” Clay pleaded. What could a slightly sarcastic magical voice do anyway? And then something happened. Clay watched his arm move without his control.</p><p>	Dream stretched, he hadn’t stretched in years, and he could feel that this body needed it.<br/>
“What did you do, sleep on the floor?”<br/>
Uh one, yes I did, and two ARE YOU PUPPETING MY BODY?<br/>
“I prefer to call it possession, but you're about right. Your clothes are a mess by the way, how do you even get that much mud on a boot?” Dream sat down on the bench, pulling off the boots and throwing them across the room. “You're going to have to get me a new carpet, you've tracked a bunch of mud in here.”<br/>
How am I supposed to do that when you're possessing me?<br/>
“Do it when I’m not possessing you? It’s a very simple solution,” Dream continued, opening the bench and reaching inside the compartment, pulling out an outfit, consisting of a green cloak, a cream shirt, brown pants, a belt, iron toed boots, and some arm guards. that had been stored inside it. The outfit fit surprisingly well, especially considering the fact it had been tailored for Dream's previous host.</p><p>“So, where’s this city that needs protecting.? Dream said, hefting around the sword.<br/>
It’s down the path, until you see the city? I just ran along the path. Dream walked out of the cave swinging the sword, getting used to how it felt in his hands.<br/>
As he approached the army Clay saw something was strange about it.<br/>
“There’s a zombie army, and you didn't feel it was important to mention that?”<br/>
I didn’t notice, I was sort of running away. Is that a bad thing?<br/>
“Well, I don't know about you not noticing the zombies, but the fact they are zombies is definitely a plus.”<br/>
How?<br/>
“Well for one they’re really stupid, and two, I dont have to feel guilty about killing them.”<br/>
Oh. Dream began to run, joining with the few soldiers that were trying in vain to prevent the zombies from advancing.<br/>
“Need some help, fellows?” Dream jumped in and began to slice his sword through the zombies, taking each out in two hits, and hitting multiple with each swing. Dream wasn’t a one man army, especially when he was just getting used to Clay’s body, but he was certainly enough to turn the tide.<br/>
Somehow, hours later the army had been dispatched. Dream thrust the sword through the last one’s head before crumpling to his knees, then he stopped his possession. The pain and exhaustion hit Clay like a brick, every single muscle had been overexerted.<br/>
He said, “Ow” and then he passed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this isn't a complete story, its mostly just a backstory for the au. I've had a few ideas if other people want to do something with this:<br/>this worlds basically as server, run by an admin who has turned on permadeath, and acts like a god to the people in this world.<br/>that's it, have fun</p><p>here's a link to a bit of art I made for this: https://rose-icosahedron.tumblr.com/post/632743684137533440/a-mask-with-many-faces-roseicosahedron</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>